


16 days.

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: 16 days. 16 days till prom.Theodore and Felix have been seeing each other for nearly 3 years now. Secretly. The two plan to come out but due to fear of being split up the two hide and keep their relationship on the down-low. Felix was the next Huxley to carry the family business while Theodore was the 'spare.' So, the two were willing to hide everything till Felix takes over or till the two are forces out of it. The two now,After Teddy receives a bad beating from there father are now willing to lose everything.What will bring these star crossed lovers to come out?*I SWEAR TO GOD READ THE NOTES OR FIRST CHAPTER BEFORE ANY CHAPTER! IT EXPLAINS MY VEIWS ON INCEST!!!!!*
Relationships: Billy/Protagonist (Kindergarten Video Games), Carla/Penny (Kindergarten Video Games), Felix Huxley/Theodore "Ted" Huxley, Jerome/Monty (Kindergarten Video Games), Lily/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games), The Original Hall Monitor/Stevie the Hall Monitor (Kindergarten Video Games)
Kudos: 3





	1. READ ME!!!!!!

If this book comes to haunt me in the future read this and include in anything you make that 'Cancels' me,

I don't condone Incest and I don't view it as a Sexuality. However, I don't care if you and your cousin go out, or with your siblings, but in the same sense If it's forced, if it's pedophilic, I will turn my back on you, I won't defend it, But at the same time, I don't care. What these two are doing is completely fiction. The ship will never be canon, and I have other major ships for the two. 

I know for a fact that I'm going to hell, and I know this may come back to haunt me. I also know that the offspring of an incestuous relationship can have major deformities. Overall, Incest is not normal, It's not healthy, and it's not ok in any way. I just don't care. 

TL;DR: I think incest is disgusting and no one should do it but I don't give a shit if you do it. (Just stay a few feet away if you do tho) 

This will be in any of the story notes.

WARNINGS:

Incest

Gay

Lesbians 

Mentions of past sex(between Underaged characters) (The youngest is 15.)

Mentioned sex. 

Extreme Abuse(Physical) 

Making out. 

The tags and such will be updated if I see any more warnings needed to be added. 

And if you made it this far type in: 122712 


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore gets beaten by his father. Felix gets pissed. A plan is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone Incest and I don't view it as a Sexuality. However, I don't care if you and your cousin go out, or with your siblings, but in the same sense If it's forced, if it's a parent/Child(any form) I will turn my back on you, I won't defend it, But at the same time, I don't care. What these two are doing is completely fiction. The ship will never be canon, and I have other major ships for the two. 
> 
> I know for a fact that I'm going to hell, and I know this may come back to haunt me. I also know that the offspring of an incestuous relationship can have major deformities. Overall, Incest is not normal, It's not healthy, and it's not ok in any way. I just don't care. 
> 
> TL;DR: I think incest is disgusting and no one should do it but I don't give a shit if you do it. (Just stay a few feet away if you do tho) 
> 
> (This will be in any of the story notes.)

Felix and Theodore were working on their homework when their father walked in. He called for Theo in a soft voice. Looking at each other in a confused glance, Theo got up and walked out the door being closed by their father. Felix pressed his ear against the door knowing that their father would go no further than the kitchen. He suddenly heard glass shatter and a thud. "What the bloody hell were you doing to your brother in the bathroom!" His father yelled. He put a hand over his mouth listening to his father degrade his brother and beat him. "I should've thrown you over that bridge." He heard his father walk away. The bottle falling to the ground. Felix opened the door and looked into the room. He saw Theodore on the ground, Knocked out cold. Felix looked around before running out and crouching down by his twin. He picked the other up bridal style and rushed to the twos room. He sat the other's body down on the bed and undid the now bloody and ruined dress shirt and tie. He ran and got some bandages and tied them around the other lithe frame. He saw blood immediately seep through. He growled. He wanted to kick his father's ass but he couldn't, Teddy needed him to stay by him. He sighed and ran his hand through the other's hair. Bruises would form in a few hours. He kissed the others forehead and made sure there were no parts he missed. He put a bandage around the others' head and jaw. Tieing it to the one that covered the rest of Theodore's body. He hated being the golden child, being the one that is supposed to be perfect in anything he did. He hated being the heir... He hated that Theo was considered the 'spare' but was treated like garbage. He now knew what he had to do...in two in a half weeks, the two would have to tell everyone that the two were dating and then...run.

And don't look back...

Felix pulled the blanket over the other and walked to his bed, not even bothering to change he fell asleep knowing he is going to have to talk it over with Theodore. 


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two talk and work out a plan. 14 days left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this book comes to haunt me in the future read this and include in anything you make that 'Cancels' me,
> 
> I don't condone Incest and I don't view it as a Sexuality. However, I don't care if you and your cousin go out, or with your siblings, but in the same sense If it's forced, if it's a parent/Child(any form) I will turn my back on you, I won't defend it, But at the same time, I don't care. What these two are doing is completely fiction. The ship will never be canon, and I have other major ships for the two. 
> 
> I know for a fact that I'm going to hell, and I know this may come back to haunt me. I also know that the offspring of an incestuous relationship can have major deformities. Overall, Incest is not normal, It's not healthy, and it's not ok in any way. I just don't care. 
> 
> TL;DR: I think incest is disgusting and no one should do it but I don't give a shit if you do it. (Just stay a few feet away if you do tho)

Theodore woke up in his bed his head throbbing as he sat up. He looked around and held his head but pulled back away when he felt bandages. He looked around to see Felix asleep his face turned towards him. Theo smiled and got up walking towards the bed and noted how stiff he felt. He got on his knees and ran his fingers through Felix's hair. With how the two were in their youth, you would never expect them to start dating. Also, because they were brothers. Theo felt the other stir in his sleep causing him to pull back. Felix opened his eyes and looked at his younger twin who smiled. "Glad your up," Felix said. "Just a bit stiff," Theo said. He watched the other smirk. "Not in that way!!" Ted said as he shot up. Felix chuckled and got up. He got up and looked at Theo who pulled a sweater over top of his bandages. He felt Felix's arms go around his waist and his face hidden in his neck. Theodore smiled and started to pet the other's hair. "We should run away," Felix said. Theodore stopped. "W-We can't, Your expected to rule the Business Father made..." "Yes, but we're the only children they have, There in their 40's now, So Maybe we should plan to run, come back when we are needed." Theodore sighed. "How do you plan to complete this plan?" Theodore said. Felix smiled and grabbed an empty composition book. "Well-" The blond started talking as his brother sat beside him. Felix started to go through everything. Theo even adding on. "How will we tell our friends?" Theodore had asked when Felix finished explaining everything. 

"Since we're leaving we can show them at Prom." It took a moment for Theodore to get what Felix was saying before signing. "Understand that this could cause them to hate us..." Theodore said. Felix's hand rested upon Theodores. 

"Then we will take that chance."


End file.
